Portal: Pokemon Edition
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: Waking up as Pokemon,and not remembering how or why it happened,these three will have to work together if they want to return to Aperture with their sanity in-check. Rated T for swearing.
1. Metal Bird

**_Portal is freaking awesome. Just wanted to get that out there. I've loved the franchise for years and now i finally feel confident enough to write this story as I think I know the characters well enough. Keep in mind they may be OOC sometimes because they're VERY complex so,I'll try my hardest._**

 ** _Anyway,I've had this idea for almost half a year now and I hope ya'll like it as much as i do! My other stories are in the works by the way. Don't worry. :3_**

 ** _-Voltaradragoness_**

 ** _"_** "Speaking"

" _Thoughts"_

* * *

A slight rustle. That's all she could comprehend at that very moment. Everything else was just lost to her. Glados could tell she was unconscious and that her slight twitch a moment ago caused something to emit a sound,but something just felt...wrong to her. She knew what she was supposed to feel like. She was supposed to feel her robotic body hanging or dangling maybe from the ceiling of her "Lair" as she called it in her facility,but to her it now felt like she was laying on the ground with several more limbs than she was used to. She made an attempt to lift her head and open her optic,but both ended in failure.

" _Okay...I can't move...again...God,i swear if I'm a potato again...wait...no i can't be. I can feel... limbs?_ "

She twitched again,this time flexing what seemed to be toes.

" _Okay,i appear to have sprouted legs...somehow. So,not a potato,but dare I even ask what I've been shoved into this time?_ "

Suddenly,she felt a largely uncomfortable pressure in her chest area and let out a torrent of coughs,then taking a breath. Realizing what she had just done,her sight returned to her and she shot up and fell onto her back.

" _What the hell!? Did i just cough!? And breathe!? Oh,god I've been turned into a disgusting human like that monster haven't I?"_

She struggled to get off her back while on the inside she was continuously slapping herself for the fact that she looked completely undignified at the moment,but to add to her list of discoveries,not only did she realize she now had double the vision she'd had before,but she also made note of two more limbs she saw while flailing. She stopped and looked at them,narrowing her gaze.

" _Wait...these aren't arms...at least,i don't think they are. That lunatic's arms looked nothing like this. Actually,they almost...look...like..."_

It was at that moment that Glados wished a human was what she had been turned into,because she had been turned into something she feared and loathed even more than that dreadful primate species. She had been turned into a bird. With all she had realized,she could no longer hold in her hatred and anger at her situation. She quickly stood,raised her head,and screamed as loud as she could in frustration. A few other creatures scurried from the trees around her at the dreadful noise,unknown to her a pair of black furry ears perked up at her cry,and the owner of them wasn't even fazed.

Glados now sat in front of a small lake,not far from where she had woken up and screamed. For what felt like forever,she glared at the monstrosity that was her reflection. She no longer resembled the Queen of Science that she was,but now she was a lowly,oddly looking bird.  
Strangely,it was no species of bird she'd ever had knowledge of. That was for sure.

She was still made out of silver metal,which she felt she could semi-appreciate at least,nothing else remained the same. Her head was oval-shaped with a sharp beak and what resembled a sharpened shark's fin on top. Around her neck were three dark grey pieces and the same color covered her new legs,which had two sharp claws in the front and one in the back each. She had a razor-sharp tail with a C-shape cut into it,but the one thing she kept glaring at the most were her wings. They were as sharp as her claws and were split into four large feathers,the first one on each being silver,like the rest of her,the other three were instead red. Her eyes now even had a black pupil with the familiar color of her optic,yellow,covering the outer areas.

To anyone looking at her from a distance,she was a vicious metal bird,but while she agreed to herself that she could look worse,she still hated with all she had that she was now a vision of the biggest bane of her eternal existence. She grit her blade-like fangs and slashed at the water with her hated feathered appendages.

"I'm a god damn bird! Of all the things!" she shouted,aloud. She didn't care if anyone heard. At this point she'd just flat out murder anything she came across,so when she heard what she registered as the snap of a twig,she nearly grinned maliciously.

The grin faded however when what made the sound came out of hiding,well more like was thrown out of hiding. Glados nearly fell back when a human came flying from a nearby bush and hit the ground with a harsh thud onto the grass. Had she not jumped away,she might've ended up underneath her.  
"What the-" Her thoughts were interrupted when another human came barging through,crushing the small bush. She had a WTF look on her face as this human,male obviously,was making bizarre signs with his hands and arms,never mind the weird outfit he was wearing.

He walked over to the grounded human,who upon inspection was female,seemingly an older teen,and continued making the hand signs.

"Yo,girly! What do yo think yo doing messin' with our schemes!?" he asked. Glados took a small step back to analyze the scene before her.

The girl glared at him. "Oh,gee. I don't know,maybe because you were imprisoning Pokemon for your own dumb ass gain!?"

" _Pokemon_?" Glados was troubled by the term as she had no knowledge of such a word and if there was one thing she hated most besides Birds and Humans,it was realizing there was something she didn't know.

The male teen let out a laugh,stopping the hand signs momentarily. "Well,yeah that's our job! Minus the dumb ass part."

The girl scoffed. "More like,minus the job part."

The boy suddenly growled and grabbed her by the neck,lifting her up slightly as she struggled. "You'd be wise to shut it! No one messes with Team Skull and walks away with a bone intact!"

Glados' eyes widened. " _What the hell am I even looking at right now_?" She felt slightly disturbed,but rolled her eyes at it and turned to leave. " _Let the humans kill each other. No steel off my back."_

She took a few shaky steps,and was about to vanish into the treeline when something large and bulky slammed into her back,sending an agonizing pain throughout her new body. She screeched at the unexpected assault and fell back onto the ground,once again on her face.

" _Hello ground. Nice to see you again._ " she thought sarcastically as she fought to stand and face her attacker. It was a large black rat with large cheeks. If she wasn't in agony,she would've thought about how fat and ugly it looked,but for once the thought didn't even cross her mind.

Behind it was the boy with the stupid outfit and the girl from before,now on the ground,un-moving. "Wicked job Raticate!" he said. "I almost thought it would get away! Thank Arceus for your amazing speed!"

Glados blinked as she tried to stop wobbling. " _Okay,what did he just say? Did he just call that thing a...Raticate? What planet am I even on right now,cause it sure as hell isn't planet Earth."_

She didn't hear when the boy shouted an order at the Rat,but she saw it charging toward her again. This time she wasn't gonna let it get anywhere close. She herself charged forward with a scream of fury and rammed the sharp blade on her head into the Raticate's chest,causing it to scream out and hit the ground.

"Ha! That's what you get you fat ugly thing!" she taunted,now realizing she could make jabs at it's chubby appearance.

"Raticate,return!" the boy shouted suddenly. Glados watched as the rat was turned into a stream of red light and pulled into a small red and white ball that he held.

He quickly put it away and pulled out another,glaring with intense hatred at Glados. She merely gave him a disinterested look as she had gotten more than enough glares like that from her test subject. What he said next caused small amounts of concern to leak out into her face however.

"You're gonna get it now,you Arceus-dammned Skarmory!" He then threw the small capsule at her. Despite having zero clue what he was doing,she had more than enough insight to know that whatever that ball was,it was something she needed to avoid at all costs. She dodged it by ducking her head,but barely had enough time to dodge the second one that had been thrown her way. The jumped to avoid the third and threw herself back onto the grass to avoid the fourth. He then raised his hand to throw the fifth while she was down,but just before the ball left this hand,it became his turn to be rammed by something.

Glados watched with wide-eyes as another creature knocked the boy over,also knocking the capsule to the ground. The creature actually seemed recognizable to her as it resembled a personality core. It was a floating metal ball with two screws on the front of it below it's eye which was in the middle,a large screw on top of it's head,and two magnets on both sides of it's body.  
It had also hit the ground with a thump and was now rolling slightly as it seemed to moan to pain.

"Ugh,that could've gone better. At least I'm away from those smelly humans..."

Glados' wings flew open in shock. That voice was a sound she'd never wanted to hear again,especially now with all the crap she'd been trying to wrap her head around. She almost wondered if she was hearing things,but the accent was unmistakable.

"It's...YOU!"


	2. Magnet Moron

_**Alright,chapter two! This story is really fun to write. First time writing both a Portal and a Pokemon story,although I do have two Pokemon ones in the works. Hopefully I will get the first one ready soon. I have a few stories i'm working on. Anywho,hope i'm keeping them in character okay,these characters are hard to write. x3**_

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Drake G. Reaper:**_ Glad you like the story! And Chell? Well,I guess you'll just have to see where the story goes! :3 -Voltaradragoness

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

The metal ball's eye became the size of a pin-prick when that voice reached his mind. It was the last thing he'd wanted to hear. He sprang back up into the air and looked around frantically.

"AHHH! Don't kill me! Please!" he screamed,causing the human girl's eyes to twitch.

Glados simply stood there with a blank expression and waited for him to either realize she was in no position to kill him at the moment(At least not in the way she wanted.) or just stop whirling around like an idiot. Being that this was Wheatley,she expected neither to happen,so instead she slowly walked over to him and stomped her foot on the grass.

"Earth to Captain Moron! Will you stop making an even bigger idiot of yourself than you normally do? I didn't even think that was even possible until now,but somehow you've managed to prove me wrong."

He stopped and slowly turned,revealing his signature blue eye. He then studied the metallic avian standing below him.  
"Oh thank god...I thought SHE had come to kill me...thank god it's just a bird."

Glados bared her fangs and stepped forward,spreading her wings in anger. "It IS me,you waste of material! What you thought my voice magically came from nowhere!?"

Wheatley jumped back,but then came back forward,his eye narrowed. "That's kinda what I'm used to. That's how you communicate most of the time,I'm pretty sure."

Glados blinked again,realizing how dumb that statement made her sound. She folded her wings back and shook her head. _How could I forget that? God,I need to get the hell out of here before I lose anymore brain functionality._

"So,um...are you going to kill me? Cause...if so...,i think I'll run for my life now."

"At the moment,no. But that's only because I have no idea what's going on and for once I'm really not in the mood for murder. Later,maybe. Also,you'd be floating for your life,not running."

Wheatley sighed in relief. "Well,that's good to know. If I may ask a follow-up question though,where are we and why are we...animals?" He seemed to not know exactly how to classify their new appearances,being that he was now a floating core with two magnets attached.

"Didn't I just get through saying that i don't know what's going on? Do I have to add 'Deaf' to your classification?"

Wheatley was feeling brave,so he got in close. "I heard you just fine! Once again I am just used to you knowing everything under the god forsaken sun,so utmost apologies if I DARE ask you a question!"

"Alright,that's IT!" Glados grabbed one of his magnets with her teeth and attempted to tear it off. Wheatley screamed and tried to shake himself free,but the anger-crazed bird held on tight. What happened next shocked them both. Literally. A harsh yellow light emitted from the blue-eyed ball and struck Glados. She had felt pain before,but this was nothing like being pecked by a bird,it was like she was in robot form again...and was set on fire.

She screamed and let go of her victim,hitting the ground like a stack of bricks. Looking at what he'd done,Wheatley would've dropped his jaw,had he had one.

The devilish queen of Aperture was now laying on the ground,face contorted and twitched as yellow sparks danced off her frame. "Bloody hell! What did I just do!?"he said,aloud.

"Heh,yo it looks like you just did my job for me." said a voice. Wheatley turned and saw the same boy from before,standing and holding yet another capsule in his hands.

"I couldn't damage the Skarmory enough before,but it looks like it's now mine for the takin'."

He readied his throw. "Thanks little dude."

He almost started panicking again,but then the other human rose and glared at him. "I swear to Arceus if you throw that,I will end you!"

Arm still reared back,he gave her a devilish smirk. "Yeah? What're you gonna do? You're about as threatening as a Magikarp."

 _What?_ Wheatley thought,now understanding to some degree why Glados seemed so lost.

"Am I now? Well,guess what?"

"What?"

"Magikarp can still use Tackle!" she announced,attempting to do just that and succeeding.

She knocked him to the ground again,sending the ball flying. Right into Wheatley. He screamed again as he vanished inside the ball and it dropped to the ground with a thud. It shook three times and then clicked.

The girl and the boy didn't notice though,they were busy trying to either regain or retain the upper hand in their brawl. They shoved and clawed at each other until the girl lost the strength to hold him down and he shoved her down.

He smirked and whispered; "Now look who's on top,bitch." In her ear. She made a disgusted face and smashed her head into his. He didn't lose his grip,but his vision did blur for a moment.

That was all she needed.

Without warning,Glados flew and barrelled right into the boy,sending him flying into the bushes and out of sight.

"It's been fun,don't come back." she spat in her all too clam tone. She landed next to the girl and turned away. _I can't believe I just saved a pitiful human child. What have I turned into?_

The young girl looked at the Pokemon with gratefulness. "Thank you. He had that coming."

Glados simply nodded,still not looking at her.

"Oh!" she turned toward the small ball laying motionless. "I think your friend got caught."

Glados turned her head slightly and said; "He's not my friend." But the girl didn't react. _This further added to her confusion. Is everyone around here deaf?_ she thought.

"Are you trying to talk to me? Because I don't speak Pokemon."

There was that word again. Pokemon. _What does that term mean,and why does she keep referring to us as that?_

"Oh! Wait,I got it. Hold on a sec." she pulled a backpack off her shoulders and started to dig through it,pulling out what looked like a collar from it. "Here,put this on." she stated,holding it out to her.

Glados turned around completely and unfurled her wings defensively.

The girl almost screamed in fear,but realized that she would've reacted that way too with the appearance of what was in her hand. "Oh,don't worry. It won't hurt you or anything. I'm not sure how you're not aware of this,but humans can't understand Pokemon,but i managed to get my hands on a few of these translators. Put it on and I'll be able to understand you."

Glados didn't care what the explanation was. There was ZERO chance she was just gonna trust some random human and put on some foreign device. After seeing those dangerous orbs,she was not going to dare come in contact with anything from wherever this was. To express this,she turned and whacked the collar out of the girl's hands with her tail.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that..."

Glados only huffed and began walking away again. "Wait!"

She didn't stop and soon she vanished into the treeline. Leaving the girl with the Poke Ball that contained Wheatley. She quickly let the poor thing out of it and without consent,placed the collar around his head.

"Well,that was certainly...unique." he said,coming back into form from the red light.

"What? Being caught? I guess if you've never been before."

He looked down on the girl blankly. "I was caught? What are you talking about?"

The girl shrugged. "You were caught in a Poke Ball. That jerk over there was going to take you to his boss for Arceus knows what. If i hadn't stopped him,it would've been the Skarmory instead."

"Wait,what did you just call her?"

"Oh,so it's a female? Cool,but to answer your question,I called her by her species' name. Skarmory."

"What the heck is a Skarmory?"

"What. She. Is. Or was. She left."

"No shocker there,but...okay...if she's this...Skarmory,then what am I called?"

"Easy,you're a Magnemite."

He floated down to her level. "A Magne...what?"

The child gave him a look. "You act like this is news to you. You're a Pokemon,this shouldn't be something I have to tell you."

"Okay,can I be honest with ya luv?" he asked,using a term of endearment in hopes she would listen.

"Sure,I don't see why not."

"I'm not a Pokemon,or at least I wasn't. Neither was...she."

He expected the human female to be in disbelief or shock,but she simply gave him a warm smile. "Well,that certainly explains it doesn't it? So if you guys weren't Pokemon,do you have actual names? I don't want to just call you Magnemite or Skarmory if you have true names."

"Oh,my name's Wheatley. HER name is Glados."

His tone made her realize something. "You sound like you really don't like Glados. Did something happen,cause when I called you her friend,she glared at me and left not long after."

"That's because we aren't friends. She calls me a moron,and someone else I know a dangerous mute lunatic,but I always felt like she was a bit of a hypocrite."

"You think she's actually...dumb and dangerous? What makes you think that?"

Whetleay narrowed his eye,now thinking this girl wasn't all there either. "She murdered a facility of people with Neurotoxin." he stated,simply.

There was the shock the girl had been missing earlier. "Oh." was all she could say.

"Yeah,so you see my point."

The girl's eyes then widened in fear. "Wait,oh no! If she's a killer,then we've gotta catch her! If she comes across...aw man."

The girl who Wheatley now thought looked a bit off with her long dark brown hair,green eyes and glasses,grabbed a few of the thrown Poke Balls and signaled for him to follow her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To go trap a bird."


	3. Testing Umbra

_**Alright,I think this chapter may be a tad shorter,but I'm not sure. I normally wasn't planning on finishing this tonight, but I'm actually getting decent feedback on this story, so I feel like I must deliver! Seriously, I don't get many reviews usually so my motivation kinda goes out the window on a lot of my stories. This one's gotten three so far, so whooo!**_

 _ **Speaking of...**_

 _ **MissingNo50: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you want me to continue this and that you think it's amazing! I decided to do this on a whim, so I'm glad it's actually liked! x3**_

 _ **TheAmazing2711: Welp, look at that! I have updated! Hope you like this chapter! I have some ideas for the next one, but not many so I don't know when it will be done.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy! (Another character is joining the fray! Betcha can't guess who...) - Voltaradragoness**_

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

Deciding to not un-dignify herself further with her whole Bird Situation,she refused flight. Deciding to simply walk as to her,it not only felt better on her mentally,it also felt better physically as she didn't want to risk falling from a great height and damaging herself.

 _That's the last thing I need._ She thought. _The tussle from earlier was more than enough._

As she walked,she took in the odd surroundings. Trees,grass,flowers,and dirt. That's all she saw. This gave her zero insight on where the hell she could've been as there was no such thing in the cold,sterile walls of Aperture. The only thing that came remotely close was the fake wildlife she'd used in an effort to fool her enemy into suicide, and the endless grain fields she knew swarmed the outer border of the facility.

Needless to say,she wasn't a fan.

 _This whole situation I find myself in is ludicrous. There's all this life all over the place,I nearly get eaten alive by an obese rat,and to top it all off..._

"I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I EVEN GOT HERE!" That part she yelled aloud. She felt that same tightness in her chest again,reminding her that breathing was now mandatory for her.

 _Huh,that felt kinda good. Screw the breathing thing,but it's kinda nice to be able to yell at the top of my now biologic lungs._

When she was a robot,there was a volume control on her voice most of the time so,unless there are circumstances like having her core transferred,she couldn't get too loud. Being that her prime directive was to test humans,it stands to reason that she wouldn't be able to shout.

But now that she was one of those flying beasts,there was nothing holding her back anymore,which made her realize...

 _Why didn't I just kill the moron and/or those humans? Why did I just walk away?_

She let out a sigh. _Forget it,I'll question my sanity later. For now I need to try and find a way back to Aper-_ "WAHH!"

As she walked,her left foot caught on something and it caused her to trip and fall flat on her face. She growled in discontent. _Always the face._

Reluctantly,seeing as she had no appendages to push her off the grassy forest bed,the flapped her wings,rose into the air slightly and lend back on her feet.

 _Now,what the hell did I just trip over-_

She turned around and allowed her yellow eyes to widen as she saw what had caused her face to meet the dirt. It was another odd looking creature. This one resembled either a fox or a cat,Glados couldn't really decide what it looked more like.

It had jet-black fur,four legs,two ears and a tail. The ears and tail were tube-shaped with some odd markings. Similar ones were on the creature's forehead,shoulders,and thighs. They were rings and the colors were VERY familiar to the former science queen. One side of the body had blue rings while the other had orange. The only exception was the ring on it's forehead,which was a grayish-silver. They glowed faintly as well. The creature itself seemed to be unconscious or at the very least asleep.

Like with the other two,the creature's appearance floored her. Never in her life had she heard of or read about any creature such as this. She couldn't help but be curious.

 _That human called the last one a...what was it? A Raticate? What's this thing then?_

The creature's left ear twitched. Maybe it could tell me how to get out of this god-forsaken forest...maybe even tell me where I am. It's bound to know as it's just laying here in the way like roadkill,it wouldn't just plop down and sleep if this place was alien to it.

Deciding she would try to rouse it,she did the first thing she thought of. She kicked it in the sides. "Hey!" she shouted. "Hey you! Get up! Your useless hide is in the way. Someone could run you over and not think twice. Not that I care."

She took a step back as the freak in her eyes started to shift out of whatever state it was in. She smirked,proud of herself as it sat up.

"Now tell me,where-" she stopped dead,her wings unfolded and fell at her sides.

The creature's eyes opened and what looked at her where slit irises with blue-gray coloring filling the remaining space. Normally,this wouldn't bother anyone,but Glados knew those eyes,all too well.

The two stared at each other for some time,until the black fox narrowed it's eyes.

Glados was dumbfounded for the millionth time that day. "Oh. My. God. It's you."

The creature took a step closer and seemed to be studying her,as if to affirm something.

Glados sighed and got in her face. "Yes,it's me. Now please stop getting your smelly breath all over my face."

The fox recoiled quickly,shock all over her face,but then slowly...the shock turned to a smile as she raised a paw in front of her mouth,clearly trying to hide that she was laughing silently at the irony.

Glados growled. "Yes yes,I'm a bird. Go ahead and get a big fat eyeful and laugh! I'm sure this is just hilarious to you! Don't mind the fact that you and I are BOTH lost in this god-forsaken place with no idea whatsoever as to where we are or how we got here!"

Quickly realizing what she had said,Chell began scanning her surroundings quickly as she would if she was in a test chamber. Glados was confused again,but amused. If there was one thing about Chell she found interesting,it was how she handled problems and quickly found solutions. Despite getting the brunt end of that at one point.

Chell finally shut her eyes and lowered her ears, her rear hitting the grass.

Glados rubbed her face with her metallic feathers. "Great, this has even got you utterly clueless."

Chell was now looking herself over. She had no shock, just curiosity and confusion as she lifted her four limbs and examined her tail. Glados allowed herself to laugh out loud when she bit down on the appendage, assumingly to test if it was real or something and recoiled in pain. She gave no yelp or scream though.

"Yes, It's attached to you. Glad you figured that out."

Chell sat back down with a silent huff, rubbing the new limb with her paw. In her head she was thinking about how surprisingly soft she was. It was like petting a cat.

Glados rolled her eyes. _Forget being brain-damaged. I'm starting to wonder if she's even got one in there._

As she stood there, internally mocking the woman. A snap sounded,making Chell's near ears perk up and twitch. She glanced at Glados and saw that either she didn't hear it or was ignoring it because she gave no reaction to it. Chell twitched her ears again.

 **Snap!**

There it was again and this time it was louder. Which meant...

Something's coming closer.

Chell's ears flattened and she stomped her paw on the ground, finally gaining the metallic avian's attention.

"What's your malfunction this time?"

Chell pointed out into the part of the woods Glados came from as another, much closer snap sounded.

"Why do you look so worried? Like anything would dare threaten me. Not to mention how good you are at murder. If something tried to kill you, it wouldn't even get close."

 _Was that a compliment?_

Chell shook her head. There was no time to think on it. Without delay,she dashed right out of there. Glados was surprised by this and after stumbling over her unfolded wing, quickly followed. It didn't take long to catch up, although that could've been from Chell not having much experience on four legs.

"Since when do you run? Usually if something big and seemingly evil comes for you, you're all like 'Bring it!'."

Chell half-expected a fat joke.

Footsteps thumped not far behind them.

Glados glanced behind her. _What the?_

Nothing was in view, but the sound was close. Whatever was chasing them down was definitely not friendly and too close for comfort.

Chell whipped her tail against Glados' wing, she turned. "What?"

Chell signaled with her head to go right and Glados figured she had nothing to lose so they both veered right and kept running. The footsteps began to fade and Glados fought the urge to gloat. _I can do that later._

Glados soon noticed Chell breathing quickly and hard and found herself doing the same thing. They slowed to a walking pace as the grass seemed to grow more lush and green the further they went in this direction.

 _Note to self: When I get back to Aperture I'm going to burn everything in the facility that's green, because after this I don't think I will EVER want to see the retched color again._

She looked up and saw Chell looking through a pair of bushes that were shielding a strong light from entering the forest floor. Glados tried to peer over her. "What is it? What do you see?"

Chell got back on all fours and walked through,Glados doing the same. As she emerged, both had their mouths slightly agape.

It was a shining clearing with beautiful flowers, a small cave off to the right,and a large lake spreading across with a large waterfall right above it coming down off a rocky cliff.

Chell couldn't contain her happiness and hopped in excitement. This was the kind of thing she fought to see. The cold silver walls, the maniacal robots who prevented her escape, everything. She fought it all so she could feast her eyes on such beauty. She had zero hesitation in running over to the lake and placing her paws on the water, and then dunking her head.

She brought it back up and shook it fiercely,causing water to fly in all directions.

Glados slowly walked over and stood beside her. Chell noticed how she seemed to glare at it like it was a hazardous chemical.

Glados looked at her questioning gaze before looking back at the water's surface. "No, I don't despise water. I actually had some that ran through my chassis to prevent me from overheating, doubt you noticed that, but...it's still something I always had to be careful of."

As she glared at her reflection, she failed to notice the evil grin forming on Chell's face. Neither did she have to time to react when Chell whacked her on the back and pushed her into the water. Only a split-second of a scream came out before she vanished with a large splash into the lake. Chell shielded her face and laughed silently as her arch-nemesis flung herself to the surface,flailing madly and screaming in terror.

 _ **You like revenge right? Everybody likes revenge. Well, let's go get some!**_ Glados' words echoed in her mind.

 _Oh, you bet I do!_

The hateful bird flung herself onto the grass with such a glare that if looks could kill, Chell would be nothing but ash. She didn't care though. _Worth it._

"What did...you do...THAT for!?" she panted and yelled at the same time.

Chell shrugged with the best innocent smile she could muster. Glados was not amused.

"I could have DROWNED you lunatic! What, did you remember that killing me before didn't work so, you decided to try again!?"

Chell stood up and turned away, sitting back down. Still smiling,she looked back at her. _Maybe, If I wasn't in such a good mood._

She then looked up and noticed that twilight has began to paint itself onto the sky. The sun is setting.

She took notice of the cave again and decided that it was better than nothing. As Glados was trying to dry herself, Chell whacked her with her tail again. Gentler than she had whacked her before.

"What is it you-"

Chell signaled to the sky with her head and to the cave with her paw.

"Ulgh...you expect me to...sleep in a dirty, cold ,dark cave? Yeah,no. You can if you want, but if I have to sleep-" She shivered in disgust. "Outside...then I think i'd prefer sleeping on grass."

Chell rolled her eyes and strolled right on past her toward the cave. Resisting the urge to make a jab at the fact that in her eyes, Glados had just described Aperture.

"But if you want to give yourself a backache to rival the one who give me on a regular basis,have at it!"

Chell continued to ignore her as she reached the cave/den's entrance and laid down inside.

Glados,giving up on everything just flopped back down on the grass. She watched the test subject as she tried to find a semi-comfortable position and eventually seemed to give up. When her breathing evened,Glados turned away and gazed up at the now moonlit sky.

She watched as the glow of the stars and moon as they reflected off both the water and her own metallic body. She allowed her own breathing to finally slow and with a huff she couldn't help but think; _No wonder the lunatic's been fighting so hard for her freedom. If this is what the world outside is truly like...I'd want to be out of any place holding me hostage too._

* * *

 ** _Alright! So yeah, I'm sure all you Pokemon fans know exactly what Chell has turned into! If not,well you'll find out in the next chapter. Also that fact about Glados having water in her body is true. If you hack the camera of Portal 2 and look in Glados' head then you'll see water splashing in there. Just something neat I remembered while writing this. So, yeah.  
_**

 ** _Also hm... I wonder what was chasing them... x3_**

 ** _\- Voltaradragoness_**

 ** _:3_**


	4. Exploding Memories

_**Yo, guys! Volty here with another chapter of this nonesense! Seriously, thank you for the support here! It's seriously driving to see that people actually want to read this stuff! If only my other stories got this much attention. x3**_

 _ **After this chapter, updates may take a bit longer as I no longer have any premade thoughts of this story, but no worries. It won't be abandoned. I'm also welcoming ideas for this if you guys have any. It certainly would help me brainstorm.**_

 _ **Anywho, boy do I have some reviews to answer.**_

 _ **TheAmazing2711: Yup, when people desire more of a story, I make sure to deliver as soon as I can as I know what it's like to have to wait forever for a good story to update. It sucks.**_

 _ **Missingno50: Wow,seriously...thanks! The idea is weird and that's why I was so hesitant to write it and actually post it, but I'm glad I'm writing it well enough so that it can actually be enjoyed and not seen as just stupid fan-girl material.**_

 _ **As for the water thing, I just included it cause it was something cool to reference. Not many people seem to know about it and I thought it was neat. As for what region this is taking place in...well think of the way I described the Raticate. Does it sound like a normal Raticate?**_

 _ **Finally, yeah I LOVE Portal and Pokemon TONS! I've just recently finished Ultra Sun and I intend on getting Ultra Moon for Christmas and I hold my copy of Portal 2 proudly on my shelf next to my copy of Sonic Unleashed and Spyro Dawn of the Dragon.**_

 _ **(Also on a side-note Missingno, I want to reply to you ,but I can't reply to guest. I wouldn't mind chatting with ya...so if you have a Skype or Discord, feel free to add me.)**_

 _ **My Skype is: Fate'sVoiceVA(Voltara)**_

 _ **My Discord Is: Voltaradragoness #8333**_

 _ **If you don't have either, I have a Hangouts too.**_

 _ **Also let me know it's you when you send the request. I get random weird people all the time -_-**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter! :3 -Voltaradragoness**_

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Disembodied Voices  
**

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the seemingly new world the "Dynamic Duo" found themselves in, but that didn't make it any less annoying. If anything it increased the annoying.

Chell's eyes twitched as a small ray of sunlight shone down through a hole in the cave's ceiling and fell right above her left eye. She opened it, keeping the other one closed and narrowed it in a glare. She then covered the eye with her tube-like ear and sat up. She let out a silent yawn as she stretched, the light now directly in her eye. _Still better than any sleep I had in that relaxation chamber._

Once she no longer felt as stiff as a sheet of metal, her gaze fell onto the oh-so graceful metallic Skarmory known as Glados as she continued to sleep face-down in the grass with her wings spread. Chell rolled her eyes and laughed to herself again. _What I would do for a camera right now. The potato was nothing compared to this._

That thought made her realize something, and her now widened eyes reflected that.

 _Wait...speaking of that, weren't we right in the middle of stopping Wheatley when...all this happened? Never mind the species crisis,(which I'll leave Glados to figure out) but where are we? How did we get here? And on top of it all..._

If Chell had the ability to make a sound, she would have out a screech of fear.

 _Oh my god! Aperture! Wasn't it about to blow up!? What's gonna happen if it does!?_

Now in full on panic mode, she sprang onto her four black paws and rushed over to her fr-enemy. She tried shaking her, but she simply growled, turned over, and covered her head with one wing. Chell bared her teeth in frustration, who now had more canines than before, and slammed a paw down on her forehead. This also didn't work as all it did was make Chell recoil in pain as it rushed up her leg. She shook it and held it gingerly in her mouth.

 _Metal. Right. Bad idea._

When the agony faded from her nerves, she took her paw out of her mouth and sighed. Her final resort would've been biting her, but obviously that wasn't gonna work now.

 _Or will it?_

She started walking around her slowly, trying to see if there was any part of her that wasn't metal. Maybe a bit of skin or something she could bite down on without breaking her teeth and jaw in the process. With patience, she did find it. On her two legs there were spots where the metal wasn't covering. Smirking slightly, she got down on the ground and prepared to bite down.

 _You're gonna murder me for this, but again...call it good old fashioned revenge. Not like you don't deserve it._

With a hearty chomp, she felt her teeth sink into flesh and a split second later there was a scream and a kick to the former woman's face. Chell didn't have time to pull away and got shoved a foot away near the edge of the lake. She had to use her new claws to cling to the grass to avoid falling in.

"What the HELL was that for you FREAK!?" Glados raged.

Regaining herself, Chell gave her that blank determined face she always did and pointed to a dirt patch.

She blinked. "I'm sorry, what? Were you afraid I'd kill the poor innocent plants by sleeping too long on it? Newsflash, grass doesn't work that way." She brought her leg up to inspect the damage, there were a few marks, but not deep enough to cause bleeding.

"Oh, on another note..." she got right in her former test subject's face. "Don't EVER do that again."

As she turned, Chell expressed her disbelief and frustration in the only way she could. A hardcore face-palm. It was so loud that it regained her adversary's attention.

"Oh, what now?"

Chell shook her head, signaling she was wrong, and pointed at the dirt again. Before she could respond again, she started drawing in it with her claws.

"What are you-"

Chell's drawing now portrayed a few lines, which she now looked over at with curiosity.

"Are you trying to...draw something? What, do you feel the need to show me your art skills?"

Chell slapped her with her tail for that. "Hey! Quit it!" She was ignored as Chell kept drawing.

Glados continued to watch, wondering just what the deranged former human could be doing, but understanding smacked her in the face like Chell's tail two seconds ago when Chell stopped and had produced an all too familiar logo in the soil.

"The...Aperture logo? What about it?"

Chell started drawing again, this time producing some kind of puffy object. Glados leaned in close to it. "A...cloud? The Aperture Cloud? Do you want to know something from the database? I was only joking before, I don't actually know anything about your parents if that's what you're-"

Chell face-palmed again, and grabbed the bird's neck, shoving her face into the dirt and puffing out her cheeks in frustration. She then pointed at it again for emphasis.

"Mmmmf! Mrrmmmph!"  
Chell tapped the dirt once, then twice, then let go.

"Gahhhwah!" she breathed. "I have to breathe now you know!"

Chell didn't acknowledge her, she just kept signalling to the images.

Glados sighed and looked them over again. The Aperture logo...and a cloud. What could this deranged monster of a person be trying to tell...me...with...

Slowly, her thoughts melded away into what she could only describe as a memory flashback of some kind.

* * *

 **Warning: Core Corruption At One Hundred Percent.**

 _"ahhhhEHHHHHH!" Wheatley yelled in discomfort._

 _Glados as a potato felt herself rise in her management stick into the place known as 'Wheatley's Lair' as the familiar human aquantance known as Chell strode over looking exausted and kind of stressed._

 **Manual Core Replacement Required.**

 _Glados' yellow optic blinked as a substitute for one's heart skipping a beat._

 _"Oh, I see." Wheatley bemused, letting out a chuckle at the end, which Chell glared at._

 **Substitute Core: Are you ready to star-**

 _"Yes! Come on!" She yelled as loud as her 1.1 volt harboring body would allow her, not even allowing the announcer to finish._

 **Corrupted Core: Are you ready to start?**

 _"What do you think?"_

 **Interpreting vague answer as yes-**

 _"No! No! NONONO! Didn't pick up on my sarcasm!"_

 _Chell was almost tempted to laugh at that, so was Glados._

 **Stalemate Detected.**

 _A moment passed, then it spoke again._

 **Fire detected in the stalemate resolution annex. Extinguishing.**

 _Sprinklers in the ceiling go off, putting out the fire and washing away most of the Conversion and Repulsion gel._

 _"Ah. That just cleans right off, does it? Well, that would've been good to know. A little earlier."_

 **Stalemate Resolution Associate: Please press the Stalemate Resolution Button.**

 _Chell moves toward the button, shoots a blue portal at the ceiling and then quickly starts back to the conversion gel below Wheatley._

 _"Go press the button! Go press it!"_

 _"Do NOT press that button!"_

 _"We're so close! Go press the button!"_

 _"No! Do not do it! I forbid you to press it!"_

 _"Press it! Press the button!"_

 _"Don't press that button!"_

 _"Press it!"_

 _Chell ran for her life to the white gel, shot out an orange portal and dove into it. She landed and reached for the button, but a painful force blew her backwards away from the device that would've saved her and Glados._

 _"PART FIVE! BOOBY TRAP THE STALEMATE BUTTON!"_

 _Glados' optic flashed again, brighter this time as Chell's body slammed against the floor. Wheatley was stunned when she was already attempting to pick herself up._

 _"What, are you still alive? You are joking. You have got to be kidding me. Well, I'm still in control. AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FIX THIS PLACE."_

 _Chell picked up her Portal Gun as the ceiling above her shattered and crumbled away, revealing something Chell would never have thought she'd ever see. The moon._

 _"You have to play bloody cat and mouse, didn't you? While people were trying to work. Yes, well, now we're all going to pay the price. BECAUSE WE'RE ALL GONNA BLOODY DIE!"_

 _Chell's eyes sparkled at seeing something so beautiful, and then a masculine voice reminded her of something._

 _"Oh, get a load of your precious human moon! Because it cannot help you now!"_

 _Chell knew the opposite was true. She fired, and everything faded to white._

* * *

Glados stumbled a bit as she came back to reality. She placed a foot behind her to steady herself. Chell didn't need an explanation, she knew what she had seen.

She waited for her to say something, but was only met with silence. She took a cautious step toward her and waved a paw in front of her face. _Hello? You still in there somewhere?_

Glados blinked and closed her wide-open beak. "That's...right. The last thing that happened was Wheatley blowing you up and you shot a portal at the moon." She recounted, her tone sullen and lacking emotion. Chell also took notice that she called Wheatley by name instead of Moron or Idiot.

 _Guess she's pretty shaken up._

She blinked again, this time rapidly and shook her head. "Regardless," she restarted,regaining her normal tone. "I'm sure you're asking in your 'special' way if the facility blew up since we're obviously no longer there."

Chell gave her a bit of a side-eye, but also gave a nod.

"Well..." she let out sigh. "To be honest with you, which is not something I'm used to, I don't know."

Now it was Chell's turn to let her jaw drop.

"Don't gawk at me like that! I've always been attached to the facility celing! Why would I know what would happen if my facility was in self-destruct mode and I suddenly vanished into thin air!?"

Chell regained her mouth and lowered her ears. _Good point._

"The best we- Ahem,I can hope for is that my facility is still standing somehow and/or didn't explode."

Chell didn't think someone could sigh internally, until then when she proved herself wrong by doing it herself. Getting back on her paws, she started back towards the cave she slept in, but stopped when she heard what sounded like a twig snapping.

Her ears twitched and she turned towards the noise. Glados had heard it too and did the same. "What was that?" she asked no one in particular.

 _Someone watching us. That's what._ Chell thought, eyes darting everywhere.

Glados glanced at her former test subject and saw how paranoid and...freaked out she appeared to be. She had never seen that kind of emotion on her face as she always seemed to know exactly what to do when a problem smacked her in the face, but here...

 _It's much less confined and these aren't anything like the tests i'd give her. Sure, they had MANY things that would kill her if she was simply too slow or took a wrong step. She knew how to deal with hazards back at Aperture, but she doesn't know about anything here. Anything could kill her here and she can't simply stop things by knocking them over like she can say, a Turret._

While thinking that, Glados couldn't help but laugh since Chell's fur was frizzing out like a cat's. Her tail was even puffed out. As she did, Chell noticed and sat down quickly on her tail with and expression that said; _Yeah, no that's not there._

"Ha! Found you!"

All four eyes struck the voice's owner at once. Wheatley the Magnemite flew into view from the bushes with the girl from before not far behind.

"You're way too fast, ya know that?" she told him, gasping for breath.

He looked at her. "I'm not too fast, I just don't have to rely on legs like you do."

Chell's jaw was now not only open, but it was on the ground. _WHEATLEY!?_

The girl rolled her eyes at the comment and looked at the two Pokemon before her. They had indeed found the evil Skarmory the Wheatley spoke of, but now she was with another one. And boy was it one she knew about.

It was her favorite Pokemon: Umbreon.

Although it looked slightly different with the multi-colored rings. This actually got her excited, she wondered if this was a new type of Shiny. Chell herself couldn't help but gawk at the girl after she was done doing it to Wheatley, she was the first human she'd ever seen as far as she knew after all. She had about a million questions, with no way to have them answered.

The girl herself resisted the urge to fan-girl and stayed focused on their mission, pulling out a Poke Ball.

Glados instantly spread her wings in defiance and bared her teeth. Chell was startled by the behavior and jumped back.

Glados answered her silent question. "Those things will trap you! Stay back and don't let them touch you!"

Chell raised an eyebrow. _Wait, is she trying to protect me or something? Who are you and what have you done with Glados?_

"And YOU! You know exactly what's going on, DON'T YOU!?" she yelled at Wheatley.

He laughed. "If you mean, do I know why we're weird looking animals, I don't...BUT I do remember what happened before and boy is it bloody hilarious that it took you this long to remember! And you call me the moron! Yes, I remembered from the start and was happy that you didn't! Gave me a chance to find a way to finally finish you! Plus..."

He turned back to the girl. "That one over there...I believe that's her...accomplice so to speak."

As he said that, Chell regained her dignity and crouched low,baring her teeth. _Oh, I see what you're trying to pull._

The girl became saddened. "Are you sure? I mean-"

Wheatley quickly flew at her face, completely disregarding personal space. As per usual. "Of course! I almost stopped HER, but that one was the reason I started to lose!"

 _Started? You were dead and gone._ Both thought in unison.

"If we don't take care of her too, then there's no getting to the murderer over there!"

Chell's ears twitched. _What have you told this girl?_

The girl stepped back and placed a hand on her head. "Alright..." she said, the fact that she was unsure coating her tone.

"About time!" Wheatley shouted in exasperation. "Now..." he glared at the two females, flashing his blue eye. "Let's tussle!"

The human girl stepped back forward and seemed to attempt to look brave. "Right! Now, Thundershock 'em Wheatley!"

Glados and Wheatley both momentarily stopped their glaring contest to give her a stare.

What did she just say? They both thought.

"What?"

"What is...Thundershock?" The floating magnet asked. "And why did you just tell me to do it?"

She looked confused for a moment, but then remembered that they weren't actually Pokemon. "Oh,right you wouldn't know. Pokemon have moves, that's one you have as you told me you zapped Skarmory when she came at you."

Despite the fact that Chell was still in her battle pose, she was listening intently and feeling utmost confusion. _Pokemon? Moves? Skarmory? What? What is this girl spouting?_

She shook her head. _Whatever. I'll figure it out. Right now I gotta focus on not letting Wheatley kill me. Just like before._

"So basically" she began to finish. "Just do that zapping thing again."

He nodded. "Gotcha luv. Well then..." he rose right above Glados menacingly. "I think it's about time I finally dethrone the queen!"

His body began to spark with yellow energy and Chell's eyes widened in fear. _What the!? Oh god, what's he doing!?_

Glados only continued her defiant stance and it was now complete with a glare that perfectly emulated the phrase; _Go to hell._

Wheatley quickly fired the attack, but Glados dodged. He fired again, but she dodged again. When this repeated for the third time, the girl suddenly shouted something else that shocked the both of them.

"Forget the Skarmory! Attack Umbreon instead!"

Glados' mind froze at that statement for a split second and Wheatley had no clue what she was talking about, but realized she meant attack Chell since that's who she was pointing at.

Chell herself had barely registered the statement when the yellow lightning was unleashed right before her. Time seemed to slow around her as she fought to find a way to save herself, but all she could think about was her Portal device.

 _What I would give to have that right now..._

What happened next stunned everyone. The ring on her forehead suddenly glowed a bright white,blinding everyone but Chell and a blue portal shot out onto the grass below her. She fell back in shock but quickly regained herself and used her quick thinking brain to realize what she had just done.

 _I just shot... a portal out of my head!? What!?_

The lightning was inched from her. _Well, no time to think about that. Question is... can I do it again?_

She concentrated and thought about shooting an orange portal, and to her shock once again it happened. Without hesitation, she dove into the blue portal and the lightning soared above it,smashing into the cavern with no target to hit.

The light cleared and revealed two things. The two portals which confused the girl and shocked both former robots,and the fact that Chell the Umbreon was now suddenly in front of Glados in her former battle stance. Although, being that she was in front of something, it was more of a protective stance.

 _Is she...?_  
 _Protecting...HER?_

Glados folded herself back into a normal standing position and looked at Chell like she was insane. "What are you doing?" She then glanced back at the portals, which no closed on their own. "What DID you do?"

Chell glanced back at her with a blank expression and then turned back to her opponents with an even more hateful glare. Then to top everything off, there was a noise. A noise that at first, no one knew the source, but then beyond all explanation they realized it was coming from the one they thought mute for life. Chell...was growling.


	5. Battle Between Steel and Dark

**And this is back! Whoooo! Finally got this chapter done. I've been steadily working between this and the next chapter of Nicktoons: Storm Surge and this is the first to be done. I think I have most of the story planned out now, so the next few chapters shouldn't take as long to write. I'll probably have the next one in the next few weeks. Depends on school and other crap, being eighteen is stressful. x3**

 **Let's get to answering the newest review!**

 **RedEcho01: Of course I intend to continue it! Here's a new chapter after all! I'm glad you think this story is impressive!**

 **And that's it! Not many this time around. I do wanna give someone a shoutout though!**

 **Shoutout to Missingno 50 for being the biggest supporter of this fanfic! Seriously, he has the most reviews for this story and what he says in them has been my main inspiration for continuing this! So, if you like this story and like that i'm continuing it, go thank him! :3**

 **On with the chapter, let's do this!**

 **Characters So Far:**

 **\- Glados(Skarmory)**

 **\- Wheatley(Magnemite)**

 **\- Chell(Umbreon)**

 **\- Human Girl(Name Unknown)**

"Speaking Aloud"

 _Thinking/Thoughts_

 ** _"Speaking with a voice effect"_**

* * *

No one moved, no one dared. Chell could've done a lot of things in an attempt to be intimidating. Point her Portal Gun at someone, glare, even make an attempt to punch someone, but the one thing that no one thought she'd ever do was to make a sound. And that's what she was doing right now and it stopped Wheatley dead and left Glados dumbfounded. They plus the young girl Wheatley was manipulating stared at her as she crouched in front of Glados protectively.

This went on for what seemed like hours until Glados took a cautious step to Chell's right and Wheatley floated back a bit. "Stop that." was all she could think to say.

Chell's ear twitched, but she gave no acknowledgement. Her laser-sharp gaze was on Wheatley and it wasn't leaving.

The girl though had her gaze on Chell, but not in a hateful fashion. If anything, she was confused. _Wheatley says that Umbreon is an accomplice to...Glados was it? But...why do I feel like there's more to this? He spoke to me like she was a heartless murderer and I haven't stopped believing that but, what does he mean by 'remembering what happened?'_

Her gaze narrowed and moved towards Wheatley. _There's something he's not telling me._

"Wheatley." she spoke up, surprising everyone, even Chell who stopped growling and perked up her ears.

The floating magnet ball looked at her. "Yes?"

She walked over to him, anger evident in her body language, which Glados took note of.

"What's going on here? I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"Oh, gee...you think?" Glados scoffed, which got no reaction from her as Wheatley was the only one who she could understand.

She then turned to address everyone. "Who's the evil guy here? Wheatley over here tells me it's you two...but now I'm starting to think I'm being lied to."

"What? Of course she's the evil guy- er, girl, robot...I don't know! Point is that she's the problem here, not me! Along with her!" He argued, sending out a Thundershock in Chell's direction, which she dodged.

She didn't expect him to quickly send out a barrage however. Yellow streams of electricity went flying as Wheatley yelled out in frustration. She and Glados split up and did their best to avoid them.

The girl growled and charged him, grabbing onto one of his magnets. "Stop it! Just explain to me what's going on here! You mentioned that the Skarmory murdered innocent people, but you never mentioned a partner!"

She grabbed hold of the other magnet and looked him right in the eye. "The only other person you mentioned was someone she hated, so...is that Umbreon the one you mentioned? And if so, why would she be her partner?"

His blue eye stared right through her and flared. The girl let out a gasp of fear as sparks began to wrap around her hands. Before she could pull away from him, Wheatley roared and unleashed an electric blast right at her.

Both Glados and Chell screeched to a halt as the girl screamed in pain, the electricity coursing all over her skin. Glados only stared, mouth agape ever so slightly as Chell let out a silent roar and charged for him. The girl's screaming cut off as her body hit the grass with a soft thud.

Wheatley almost looked horrified at what he'd done, but Chell tackled him right out of the sky and forced him back down to earth before he could react. He struggled underneath her paws as she bared her fangs at him. Combine those with her now narrowed slit irises she looked utterly psychotic. Normally she wouldn't resort to such blatant violence, but in her book, hurting another human purposefully was the one thing that could send her over the edge. And it had.

Wheatley's eye had shrunken, indicating that he was indeed terrified of her at the moment. He still struggled however. "Augh! Let me go!"

Chell responded by pressing down harder, with her claws now out. His eye was almost non-existent now. Behind her, Glados was smiling and enjoying the show, silently encouraging Chell to keep going.

"Wait, please stop! She's..." He turned to the downed body of the human female. "She's not dead! Look for yourself! She's still breathing!"

Chell's look of fury faded back into emotionless blank as she too looked at the girl, and noticed that he was right. She blinked in surprise and then went to look back at him with a smile of triumph as she felt it was a point in the human column, but when she did, Wheatley sparked with electricity again and acted quickly, zapping her next. It didn't hurt as much as she'd thought it would, but did it still smart. She recoiled off the him quickly and fell onto her side, gritting her teeth as her rings flashed in distress.

Glados moved toward her in a slightly faster way than she normally would and stood in front of her, back to Wheatley. What she felt right at that moment, Glados could not explain. It was a tempest of more emotions than she thought existed and none were positive. Seeing the being that she had been beaten by time and time again and the same being who basically saved her from a life of avian torment, laying on the ground in agony formed a blazing fury that her metal encased body just couldn't contain. Wheatley had just regained his place in the air when Glados' gaze snapped towards him, yellow eyes on fire.

He let out a small quick yelp as she dashed forward faster than the speed of light, baring her razor teeth. Wheatley had no time to move and was stuck in complete horror as blue light began to surround her and her wings came out, sending her into a low flying position. The blue light was now covering her like armor and it made her glowing yellow eyes now appear like they were a pupiless white. By now, the girl had regained enough consciousness to see the light around the pissed off bird began to take the shape of a dragon right before she slammed into the Magnemite, creating a small explosion that threw up dust everywhere.

 _Sky Attack.._ She thought, shielding her eyes from the dust.

The dust cloud quickly settled with Glados now standing before a downed Wheatley. He had been slammed into a nearby tree and was now at the foot of it, Glados breathing heavily before him.

The girl turned her gaze to where the Umbreon was laying and crawled over to her slowly. "Hey, you alright?"

Chell opened an eye slowly and turned her head up slightly to look at her. She saw genuine concern flash in the green eyes behind the glasses and it was nice to see. No one had sympathized with her for as long as she could remember.

To respond to her, she nodded, but remained on the ground. The girl nodded and then glared at the downed Electric/Steel type. Then without a word, she pulled out the same capsule Glados had been wary of and pressed the button in the middle, sending a small red laser toward Wheatley, which sucked him into it. Glados saw this and glared at her, teeth bared.

"Listen, these aren't evil. Pokemon are often caught in these. I'm not going to put you two in these if you don't want to, but I think he needs to be removed from the picture momentarily."

Glados hid her teeth but remained with a glare firmly on her face. Chell simply sighed and sat up.

"Now, I think I should get your side of the story. I have another Translator, will one of you put it on?"

Chell looked at Glados as she obviously would be of no help in that department, but Glados was known to be stubborn.

"No way in hell am I putting that device on me! Who knows what it'll do to me?"

Chell gave her such a look. Glados responded by turning away. Sighing again, Chell grabbed the Translator from the girl's hand and walked up to the avian with it in her teeth.

"The answer is no."

 _Yeah, no it's not._

She leapt onto Glados' back and got a grip on her wings before trying to force the device onto her neck.

"Hey! What the!? Get off me you psychopath!" Glados detested as she flailed, trying to buck her off. Chell, with her high tenacity, held on tight and managed to tie it on before Glados shook her off. She hit the grass with a thud and she began giving her an earful.

"Why can't you ever just take a no!? I meant it! Is it your life goal to just do the opposite of whatever you're told!?"

When she saw Chell responded to that with a grin, she realized; _I just..._

She turned to the girl who seemed shocked, but amused. _She understood that, didn't she? Which means this thing actually does what she said it would-_

She looked back at Chell, who know had the look of: _I told you so._

Glados' only reaction was to sigh...as she cursed herself in her head.

The girl let out a laugh and sat down next to the two. "So...mind telling me your half?"

Chell signaled for Glados to do so, and she rolled her eyes. "Half of what? What do you want to know?"

"I want to know who I should be hating here, who is the bad guy? You or Wheatley?"

Both. Chell thought to herself.

"The moron. He took over my facility and nearly blew it up. Thanks to both his..."

She pointed a wing at Chell. "And HER stupidity."

Chell stuck her tongue out at her.

The girl's head reeled and Glados noticed her confusion. "To put it dimly though, he's the main headache. She was helping me stop him, so she was atleast smart enough to figure out that she screwed up. Royally."

"Okay, so he was lying out his ass?"

"About us being the main problem? Yes."

She stopped and thought for a moment before saying something else. "Did he tell you anything else?"

The girl lowered her gaze. "Yeah...he told me you murdered a whole facility of people with Neurotoxin. That's a lie too though...right?"

Chell's eyes lowered as well into a glare as her ears did the same. The girl noticed this and gasped. "No. No...it's not true! It can't be."

Glados had no expression, she just looked at the human with nothing. She had no explanation or response to it, so she just left it in the air to hang.

"It...is..."

The girl's eyes flashed with hatred as she pulled out another Poke Ball, this one being empty. Glados saw, but remained blank entirely. Chell looked up and saw it too, and then looked between the two semi-frantically.

"I'm sorry." was all she said before throwing the object toward the Steel/Flying type Pokemon before her. Glados still didn't move.

As the object flew, Chell bared her own teeth and dashed, managing to barely get between the two in time for the ball to smack into her shoulder. The two let out a gasp as Chell's form became nothing but red light as she was pulled into the capsule. She had frozen once this happened with her teeth bared at the girl. The ball snapped shut and hit the ground with a plunk.

"Chell!"


	6. Kindred Spirits

_Hey guys! I'm back with another Chapter! Finally, I know right? Well, you can thank a good pal of mine for encouraging me to continue this. I do have to say, this is probably the most creativity I've ever put into a story. It's really nice to see that be recognized as being imaginative and creative are two of my favorite things! Obviously being a story writer. Anyway, this chapter is SUPER long in order to make up for how long it took, so I hope you enjoy it! Just as a side note, if you see any errors that I didn't spot, I lost my glasses while on vacation so, I kinda can't see too well. So forgive me for any mistakes I fail to notice.  
_

 _We actually make progress this time! Now let's get to the reviews!_

 _Jyoster: Thank you so much! It actually took me a while to figure out if I was even going to implement the Portals into the story, but like people said when the Beta of Portal 2 happened; Portal just isn't Portal without the Portals. So I thought that up, which was my main reasoning behind making Chell an Umbreon, besides the fact of course that Chell is awesome and Umbreon is my favorite Pokemon._

 _Now, on to the show or whatever the crap I call this. x3_

\- Voltaradragoness

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 **Dangerous Tone**

 _Chell's Dirt Writing_

* * *

Neither moved, just stared at the now motionless sphere with mouths agape. Glados was the first to snap out of her stupor and after shaking her head, she wondered what she should do now.

 _The hell just happened? Did she just save me, again!? What is going on here!?_

"I didn't mean to do that!" the girl suddenly blurted out.

Glados looked up at her with surprise and gave her a questioning look.

"I-I..." She sputtered. "You were starting to look really angry...so I thought I should just say it...before you attacked me..."

Glados blinked, then looked away, glaring at the ground. "I'm not going to attack you, so calm down." She then looked back at the Poke Ball. "That one's kinda prone to doing things that no one expects, so I can't really fault you for that."

Her expression suddenly turned vicious. "However, mind telling me what happens when you're sucked into those accursed things!?"

The girl took a breath and picked it up. "They're just contained in here, watch I can just let her out. She's not trapped forever."

The child pressed the white button in the middle and the red light exploded from the ball and formed into Chell the Umbreon who was now standing in the same spot she was caught in. She appeared standing and slightly dizzy. She shook her head and looked around, upon seeing the human girl again, she crouched in-front of Glados and her fur stood on end.

"Okay, mind explaining...this to me?" Glados asked, stepping in front of her and pointing at the situation using a wing.

Chell went expressionless and rolled her eyes, pointing at the Poke Ball.

"Okay yes, but what's with you being so protective of me? Have you forgotten we're enemies? That I tried to kill you? Twice?"

Chell simply shrugged.

Now the metal bird was getting annoyed. "Urrgh! You're killing me here! Figuratively for once, but it's just as painful!"

"HEY!"

Both turned in shock toward the only human around currently. "I don't have a single clue what's going on here, but based on what you told me earlier, you're all not from around here. You two, nor the Magnemite belong here. So, if you want to get back to wherever it is you came from, I think you should stop arguing and try figuring this out together."

"Well, who asked you?" Glados snarled. Chell looked almost impressed by the girl's words.

 _She pretty much said what I was thinking._ she thought.

The girl's green eyes flashed dangerously at the bird as she leaned in close to her face. "Nobody asked, but that doesn't mean it wasn't needed."

Chell beamed brightly at that. _Score one for the human race, huh Glados?_

Said previous AI just turned away and pouted. "Okay, let's say we take your suggestion to heart. Genocidal maniac over there and I could work together decently well, as we've done so previously, but Mr. Magnet or whatever you called him isn't known for being cooperative."

"I noticed. Look, how about for now we get out of here and find a town? We can keep him in the Poke Ball until then."

Glados looked at Chell. "How bad is it in one of those?"

Chell blinked and looked like she was thinking about it. Her lowered ears then perked up and she wrote a response in the dirt. _It's kind of like you're floating in space, sort of. Not really sure._

"Ah, alright well, that's a decent punishment for now." She turned to walk away, but then turned back to the girl. "By the way, I don't think you've told us your name yet. If we're going to be forced to work together, I think we should know who you are."

"O-Oh! My names Alexis. Sorry, I kinda got caught up in all this and forgot to introduce myself."

Chell nodded and padded over to her side, then lightly batted her tail at Alexis' leg to get her attention. Once she had it, she signaled with her head for her to lead the way.

"Alright, come on."

The triple threat began walking into and through the underbrush, the two newly made Pokemon tripping once in a while due to still not being quite used to their new body structure.

"So...while we're stumbling around this god forsaken forest. Mind explaining to us in greater detail what this whole Pokemon thing means?" Glados asked suddenly as Alexis pulled Chell out from under a vine.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Well, humans and Pokemon usually work together and a common way of expressing that bond is by battling. That's kinda what you saw when that guy attacked me."

"Okay, battle? What's the point of that? Doesn't that just end with everyone involved dying?"

Alexis' eyes widened. "What!? Oh my Arceus, no! I mean, sometimes accidents happen, but that usually results in the human being injured or possibly dying. Not the Pokemon."

Glados shook her head and sighed. "And the 'Pokemon' willingly partake in this?"

The human nodded. "Yeah, to them it's either a way to show off their power, or show their loyalty to their Trainer. Sometimes it's both."  
"Uh huh. Alright, yeah I don't think I'll be participating in those little fights you talk about. Sounds like suicide. Meaning the fox freak over there would love to."

Chell was now back on the ground and rolled her eyes at the comment. _I'd think the whole 'showing off your power' thing would be right up your alley. You certainly seemed to enjoy doing that back at Aperture._

"Anyway," Alexis started, trying to change the subject. "Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Yes, actually. You referred to us by some odd names. Those aren't our names, just pointing that out. Why did you though?"

"Oh, that? Well, I kinda explained this to Wheatley already, but basically I referred to you guys by the names of the Species of Pokemon you now appear as. I know now that your names are Glados and Chell."

"What were they again?" the metallic avian asked, shortly before getting her claws stuck in a tall patch of grass and muttering a swear word.

"Here, let me help you with that. This stuff tangles things up way too easily...but to answer your question, I called you two Skarmory and Umbreon. That's what you two are."

"Ugh! God, if there's one thing I've established so far, it's that I really, really hate plants. Can you explain that in more detail though? Cause I see that both of us have gained some weird as hell powers, and I'd kinda like to know how to use them, cause so far they've been activating on accident."

"I gotcha, here this'll help." Alexis responded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small red handheld device.

"What's that?"

 _What she said._ Chell thought, sitting in front of the girl.

"It's called a Pokedex. It's like an encyclopedia for Pokemon. This should be able to tell you all that you wanna know."

"Alright...what are you waiting for?"

Alexis nodded. "Okay, let me just type your species in."

First she typed in Skarmory, and within seconds, she received a plethora of information.

"Dex entries give us some basic information, here I'll read what came up."

"Skarmory: The Armor Bird Pokemon."

"Skarmory are entirely encased in hard, protective armor. This Pokemon flies at close to 190 mph. It slashes foes with its wings that possess sword-like cutting edges..."

Chell's turn to widen her eyes, and she added to that by scooting a little bit away from her.

Glados however grinned evilly. "I like the sound of that." She then turned that grin towards Chell, who was now pretending that she wasn't afraid, as to not give her any satisfaction.

"There's more here...let's see...ah here it is."

"Its feathers, which fall off as it grows, are thin and sharp. In times long past, warriors used them as swords."

Chell's ears fell and she hunched over in annoyance. _Great, like she needed a boost to her already blimp - like ego._

"Huh, I already knew birds were deadly, but this is a whole new level of deadly."

 _Fitting for you I'd say..._ Chell silently responded.

Alexis laughed nervously as she fiddled with her long dark brown hair. As she did, a Noctowl hooed above their heads, gaining the attention of all three.

"Uh, heh heh...we should probably speed this up. Let's see here, the rest of the info is your type and move-set."

"Say what? What do those mean?"

"Your type is...well basically it shows what your type advantages and weaknesses are. You're a steel/flying type."

"I could've figured that out based on the entries you just read. What are my strengths and weaknesses though?"

"Easy, you're weak to Fire and Electric, but you're types beat Rock, Grass, Bug, Fighting, Fairy, and Ice. I could be missing one here, but that's most of them at least."

"Wait, isn't that moron Electric type?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, he's electric/steel."

"So that's why that hurt like hell!" Alexis gained a confused expression and Glados noticed. "Oh, after you got knocked aside the moron panicked and electrocuted me. I wondered why it had hurt more than what that rat thing had done to me, but now I know I guess."

"Oh ok, yeah that's basically what that means."

"Okay, so moves? Those are those weird powers I'm guessing."

"Yup, they're right here. You have the moves...Slash, Steel Wing, Toxic, and Sky Attack. That attack you used when Chell got knocked away? That was Sky Attack."

Glados looked at the ground in thought, while Chell face-pawed. _Why is this so fitting?_

"Alright." Glados responded finally. "What about her? What can this..." Chell glared at her at being referred to at 'this'. "Thing do?"

Alexis began typing. "Here we go. Umbreon: The Moonlight Pokemon."

Chell's ears perked up and twitched, showing her attention was fully on the girl.

"Umbreon is the evolved form of the Pokemon Eevee. Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack."

Chell cocked her head to side, while Glados placed a wing over her face. "My god, are all these creatures supposed to be nightmare fuel?"

Alexis ignored her and kept going.

"When this Pokémon becomes angry, its pores secrete a poisonous sweat, which it sprays at its opponent's eyes. With its black fur, it blends into the darkness. It bides its time, and when prey appears, this Pokémon goes for its throat, and then eats it."

 _Um, woah? What the heck have I turned into?_ Chell thought, while Glados was thinking the same thing, though unlike her, she expressed it aloud.

"Oh, like you needed to sound even more like a homicidal maniac."

"Chell is a Dark type-"

"No kidding!" Glados interrupted.

Alexis made a face, then kept going. "Dark types are weak to...Bug, Fighting, and Fairy. You are immune to Psychic...and you are strong against Psychic and Ghost.

"Immune?" Glados questioned, while Chell nodded in understanding.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to mention it to you. You're immune to Poison types, being that you're part Steel. Same goes for Wheatley. Now as for Chell's moves..."

She looked back down at her Pokedex and regained her confused expression. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure Glados...Chell appears to have four moves like you do, but only three have names. The last one just says three questions marks."

"Well, which ones have names then?"

"Hidden Power, Facade, and Payback."

 _Great, now it's way too fitting for me._ Chell smiled to herself.

"Well, okay...wait...Chell, remember when you activated those portals using the ring on your head?"

Chell's attention was quickly gained as Glados usually didn't call her by her real name, but she nodded regardless. Remembering how strange it was.  
Glados then turned back to the girl. "Could that be the fourth move that your little device there can't identify?"

"Hm, maybe. I've never seen or heard of a move like that before. The closest comparison I could make is a move called Hyperspace Fury. Do you know anything about those portals?"

"Yes, Aperture, our home is a scientific facility made to test those very portals, among other things. Previously, when she looked more like you, she wielded a device that was made to produce those Portals. Though, I'm still puzzled as to how you gained the ability to magically produce them of your own free will."

Chell thought for a moment, then began looking for some dirt to respond with. Once she did, she quickly scribbled her response, which was; _When Wheatley was about to attack, I was thinking about how much I wished I had the Portal Gun. Then well, that happened._

Both blinked. "Interesting." Alexis said in response.

"I did wonder why those rings of yours resembled the portal's colors. I think I know why the one on your head is white now too." Glados added.

Chell then scribbled; _Really? Why?_

"Simple, Portals can't be thrown onto anything natural, such as grass. The white ring must represent conversion gel. You did kinda get covered in the stuff while you were going through test chambers."

 _Makes sense. I didn't even think of that._ Chell thought, then responded to her fr-enemy with a determined nod.

"So, what should I call the attack? Just in-case we're challenged to a battle."

"What?" both responded, though Chell's was only a thought obviously.

"Well, I explained battles, but in them, the Pokemon fighting receives attack orders from their trainer. In this case, that would be me."

"Wait, hold the phone, we're supposed to take orders from you? In battle? You're kidding right?"

Even Chell seemed to agree that that sounded ridiculous.

"Look, I know it may not seem like it, but I do know what i'm doing. And I will in a Pokemon battle. Just trust me, alright?"

Glados looked the other way. "Yeah, how about no? I've already put way too much faith in a human to keep me alive, I'd rather not have to do that again with a human I know even less."

Chell gave her a look. _I got you out of that alive, didn't I?_

"Alright, fine, but can we at least think of a name for the unknown attack just so we have one?"

"Fine, how about Portal Device? Or something like that? At least for know it'll be something to shut you up."

"Shouldn't we leave that up to the one who has the attack?" She turned to the Umbreon. "Chell, what do you think?"

She thought about it. Portal Device sounded decent, but it just felt...lame. Surly she could think of a better name. After a moment of her eyes being half-shut in thought, they snapped open as well as her ears, which flew up as she had an idea. In her replacement for paper, she scribbled the words; _Portal Frenzy._

Alexis smiled. "I like it. Nice choice there."

Glados shrugged. "Whatever, now can we continue on? At this rate we'll be trying to find this town of yours in the dark."

As they started towards their destination, Alexis laughed. "Funny you should say that, it says here that Umbreon have excellent night vision. So you and I might be screwed in the dark, but Chell won't."

"Oh, that's comforting. So it'll be easier for her to 'go for my throat' as it said. Right, Lunatic?"

Chell, who was now padding along beside her raised her head high, indicating that she wasn't listening.

"Yeah, yeah. So...anything you can tell us about the moron?"

Alexis only laughed in response. As they continued their trek, she informed them of some of the things Magnemite were known for. Which made them both burst into loud/silent laughter.

"Yeah, they're frequently the cause of power outages because the like clinging to Power Plants and Towers to feed on electricity."

"That sounds about right! Damn parasite. He practically clinged to me, or my body I should say."

"He did mention something about that, though he made it sound like he was the victim."

Glados snarled upon hearing that. "He does love to do that...doesn't he?" she asked, turning to Chell again.

Chell looked at her, then away, letting her ears droop. This took her by surprise. "Huh? What? Oh, wait...that's right..."

"What is it?" Alexis asked, stepping over a stone, then almost tripping over another. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, the moron betrayed her. He used her to gain control of the facility, with the promise of setting her free. Instead, he lured her into an elevator and punched her into a pit. Along with me I might add."

Chell's walk slowed as her head fell closer to the grassy forest floor, as she did, Alexis' green eyes shone with sympathy. "That's...awful...you poor thing."

Chell glanced up at that, Never before had she been shone sympathy in such a way. Alexis met her gaze and decided to help in the only real way she knew how. She stopped, and reached down, picking up the small black fox. Chell flailed a little in surprise, but stopped when Alexis brought her close into a soft hug.

Glados watched, semi amused as her enemy didn't do what she normally would, which would be to fight to get away. Instead, she went rigid for a moment before relaxing, realizing what the girl was doing.

"I'm not gonna pretend that I understand what you've been through, what either of you have been though, because I don't. But what I do understand is betrayal. I had friends once who did that to me, and I treasured them, but it hurt all the more to see that they didn't see me in the same light. So all this time, I've gone through life alone, secretly hoping to find a friend who wouldn't be like that, with albeit little success."

She pulled Chell away so she could look at her face. "Anyway, point I'm trying to make here is that, you may feel alone, like no one in the entire world could ever understand your pain, but usually there is. Somewhere. I guess what's I'm trying to say here is, I'm that person, or I could try to be. I know what loneliness is like. It's not fun."

Chell blinked, never before had she thought she would ever hear those words, especially from another living human. Then again, she never thought she'd feel the embrace of a hug either. So in response, she gave the girl a genuine smile and practically jumping into another hug. Which Alexis obliged with a tighter embrace.

 _Thank you, Alexis..._

Glados merely watched the scene with curiousity. Never had Chell expressed such...

She then noticed that Chell was even shedding a few tears as she hugged the girl's shoulder.

 _Raw emotion...she's usually so blank faced...I really don't know how to react to this side of her. Then again, after studying humans for so many years, I of all people know that humans crave social interaction and physical contact. I wonder why I'm so floored by this...maybe because Chell had always shown such restraint? Despite killing me of course, but Humans aren't exactly know for that kind of control. She sighed. I'm over thinking this way too much, all humans are different, but I guess this one strikes me as so strange, simply because she is._

As her mind wandered, her eyes did too, over to the belt where Alexis kept the Poke Ball containing the magnetic idiot _. Alright, now's the time. We're gonna figure this out or so help me..._

Glados quickly snatched a capsule using her beak and pressed the button. "Alexis, hold onto Chell."

"Wait, what? Wh-"

Before she could question her, the ball burst open revealing Wheatley the Magnemite who appeared on the ground in a ray of white light. Realizing what she was talking about, Alexis gasped and gripped the Umbreon tightly out of slight fear and mostly protection. Chell only bared her teeth and flattened her ears against her head and Alexis' face, which ended up with black fur in her mouth. "Pff."

"Urm...wha?" His one eye snapped open and he flew into the air like a bullet. "What, where, how!?"

"Down here, moron." Glados deadpanned. He looked down and immediately started sparking with electricity. "Oh, I see! You wanna go another round, you, she witch?"

Chell looked like she was gonna leap from the human's grasp at any moment, clearly showing that protective side of her again, but Glados only sighed.

"No, look, we're trapped in a weird place that none of us know of or understand, and that girl over there has expressed that the only way we're going to make it back home alive is to work together. As much as I hate having those words defile my mouth."

Wheatley blinked. "What?" He turned to the girl, who still had a death grip on Chell, who also looked like she wanted to rip him apart. "Oh, you're still here?"

 _Let me at him!_ Chell screamed in her head. Alexis' gaze went from her to the flying magnet.

"Yes, I'm still here. Look, I know you all have some seriously bad blood between you, but I want to help, and I don't know how much help I can be with you being all genocidal on these two. They're willing to cooperate if you are." She then looked down at the death glare Chell was giving him. "I hope."

Wheatley stopped, as something seemed to flash in his eye for a moment. After it did, he looked away from the Umbreon, in...shame?

"I-I see...Perhaps I have been a bit monstrous..."

Glados almost face-winged. "My god, has the moron become aware? We're all gonna die, that's gotta be it."

Wheatley narrowed his blue eye at the female, but ignored her. "Perhaps, regardless...I think I'm willing to listen. What did you have in mind?"

Alexis nodded, grateful that he was even reasonable at this point. "Well, I'll catch you up in a bit, but in simple terms-"

"The only way he'll understand..."

"Glados..."

"Fine! Continue, so that we can keep moving!"

"Ugh, anyway the idea is that you three will not try to kill each other and at least try to get along until I can get you guys back home. Alright?"  
"That's fine, I guess...as long as SHE doesn't pull anything!" he yelled, sharply turning to face her.

"Glados?"

She sighed. "I won't pull anything if he won't." she responded, in a slightly mocking tone.

"Alright, now let's keep going. Wheatley, I'll catch you up on the way. Here, I looked up their species of Pokemon in the Pokedex and what moves they can use. I'll do the same for you."

"A-Alright, thank you."

They walked through the shaded greenery for another hour or so, learning that Wheatley had the moves: Thundershock, Supersonic, and Magnet Bomb.

One less move than the other two, which Glados of course called him out on. He then called her out for making fun of him, to which she responded saying that the agreement was that they wouldn't try to physically harm each other, and that she had said nothing about not inflicting mental harm.  
He nearly zapped her for that, but stopped when Alexis threatened to put him back in the Poke Ball.

Finally after was seemed like forever, they stepped out of the forest onto the pavement of a road. All three sighed in relief as they now walked on solid stone.

"About time! I swear, when we get back to Aperture, I am burning everything that's even remotely close to the color green."

You would. Chell thought, still being held by Alexis as she enjoyed the attention and feeling of being safe, and so did the girl. She actually laughed at Glados' comment though. "I don't blame you, I was getting pretty sick of all the green too."

"So, why did we wanna come here again?" Wheatley asked.

"To find a Pokemon Center to stay at for the night, so that we could figure out our next course of action tomorrow." Alexis answered.

"Oh."

"Weren't you listening at all? Or is that above the 'all powerful Wheatley?" Glados scorned.

"I was listening! I just forget things sometimes! Quit mocking me you evil queen!"

"Guys! Can we save this for when we're inside? We're starting to get some weird looks."

"Oh please, like that's threatening. I've gotten better glares from Lunatic one and two over there."

Chell let out a huff while Wheatley belted out; "Hey!"

Alexis shoved her head into Chell's back in exasperation, but startled her. "Look guys, let's just-"

Before she could finish, a loud blast exploded upon their immediate vicinity, startling all three.

"What the hell!?" Alexis screamed.

"Oh, what now?" Glados asked, almost emotionless.

Wheatley flew behind Alexis after screaming himself. "What the bloody hell is going on!?"

Alexis looked up and gasped. "Oh, Shuckle."

Above them were multiple people flying on top of bat-like creatures that Alexis recognized as Golbat and Crobat, unleashing Pokemon to the ground that were destroying everything. Once Glados and Wheatley saw them too, they knew exactly what or who they were looking at.

"They're dressed just like that guy who attacked you with that rat thing!" Wheatley excalimed.

"I assume they're in cohorts?" Glados asked, getting into a defensive stance with her wings spread.

"Yup, they're a villainous team of people who steal Pokemon from their trainers and focus on hurting others in general. They call themselves Team Skull."

"Great name..." Glados growled sarcastically. "How are we going to get to this Center of yours with them blowing everything up?"

Alexis suddenly stood up striaight, letting Chell down. "Simple, we battle our way though."

Glados froze in her stance. "You're kidding."

"Nope, come on. The sooner we do this the sooner it'll be over. You two with me?" she asked Chell and Wheatley.

Chell nodded, a determined expression adorning her face while Wheatley agreed with a shaky; "Y-Yeah, sure..."

Glados responded with a sigh and a re-spread of her wings. "Alright, if this is the way it has to be, bring it on."

With that they charged into view. Two of them flew forward furiously while the two grounded ones beat their feet against the pavement with confidence. Soon they were spotted by the tossed Pokemon, and they were diffidently rearing for a battle.

A Salandit, Vibrava, and a Fomantis were what they ran into first.

Alexis took a breath and gave her first orders to her newfound allies. "Glados, use Steel Wing on Vibrava! Chell, Hidden Power on Fomantis! And Wheatley, Thundershock on Salandit!"

She pointed to each target respectively to show them who was who, and it worked.

Glados charged forward at the Ground/Dragon type, wings aglow with white light and got a direct hit, sending it down to the ground in a heartbeat. Wheatley gathered his bravery and forced the Electrical energy from his new form into the reptile, making it flinch, but not knocking it down. It started charging a Flame Burst, to which he was told to dodge out of the way. He barely heard the command in time and got singed by the fire.

"Yow! That smarts!"

His exclamation of pain slightly distracted Chell, causing her Hidden Power to miss it's target. Though it did reveal something that the Pokedex could not. The energy balls were red, indicating that Chell's hidden power type was Fire.

 _A weakness of steel, there's some irony for ya..._ Alexis thought, glancing at the two steel types. She was snapped back though when the retaliating Fomantis struck Chell with an X-Scissor, causing her to be flung back. "Chell! Are you alright?" she yelled out.

Chell grit her teeth and nodded in her direction; _yes._ Though she noted that it was pretty painful. More-so than Wheatley's Thundershock. That was for sure. Without hesitation, she charged forward again, repeating her move and making contact this time. The Fomantis fell to the ground, down and out within moments of being struck.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair! You guys nail them in one shot, and yet I still can't take this thing down!?" Wheatley yelled in irritation, still struggling with the Salandit.

Chell rolled her eyes and Glados just hung in the sky, neither really all the willing to help the floating magnet. Alexis sighed again. "Chell, could you please?"

Chell glanced at her, then made a sigh of her own. Then ran forward towards him. "Alright Chell, Payback!"

 _What I would give to use this on him right now._ she thought, as she leapt upwards six purple orbs appeared around her, ready to fire at her command.

When she reached the height of her jump, four of them fired a purple laser and struck the Fire/Poison type dead on, sending it flying across the town. The other two fired towards Wheatley, which narrowly missed.

With that, she landed gracefully as the other two female caught up with them. Wheatley meanwhile was freaking out. "What was that for!?"

Chell as usual, said nothing. Instead she pretended to look away and appear innocent.

He just narrowed his eye.

Alexis then took a moment to look away and noticed that most of the other trainers in the town were fighting with them and had managed to chase away most of the attacking Pokemon. She saw a slightly older boy with a Gallade, a slightly younger girl with a Wigglytuff, and even an elderly man and woman who were battling with a Plusle and Minun.

This made her smile, seeing everyone willing to fight alongside each other. When a voice suddenly called out to her though, it ruined that almost instantly.

"Well, look what we have here..."

Alexis snapped her head upwards, as did her Pokemon. Above them was that same teenage boy who had attacked her before, sitting atop a Golbat, with another unknown girl atop a Crobat. She was another teenager, but almost terrifying in appearance. She wore very little clothing to cover herself, she had a purple tattoo of some kind on her midsection, and her hair was made into four ponytail - like points or yellow and pink while the rest of what she had covering her was made of blackness.

She turned to the boy. "Is the the one you told me about?"

"Yeah, this girl kept me from stealing some Pokes from the forest, then that Skarmory had to come all up and ruin my day further by refusing to be caught. It then had the nerve to take out my Raticate!"

"It!?" Glados yelled, offended.

This startled the two until they saw the translator. "Oh, interesting. I see you've gotten your hands on a few of those. Hard to come by, aren't they?"

Alexis took a step back for an unknown reason.

"My name is Plumeria. And cutting to the chase here, I dislike when people mess with my dumb little brothers. So, I think you realize that i'm itching for a fight here."

Wheatley slowly floated up to Alexis' ear. "What's with the freaky lady?"

Alexis snapped out of her stupor and stood up straight. "So you don't like when people mess with your dumb little brothers? Emphasizing the dumb for a moment, I don't exactly like when your 'brothers' mess with the Pokemon around here or anywhere. That includes these three."

"Three?" Plumeria wondered aloud. She then caught sight of Chell, which strangely brought a smile to her face. "Hey, you didn't say anything about the girl having an Umbreon." she said to the boy next to her.

"She didn't have it when I saw her last."

"Gotcha."

Chell trusted her intuition at all times and now was no different, which was why she disliked the way that girl was smiling at her. And she was right to.  
"Well, let's see here...I've decided to be generous with you, so instead of fighting and beating the utter Cradily out of you, how about you just hand over your Umbreon? If you do, i'll let you go and forget this little...episode of yours."

Alexis' answer to that was letting out a gasp and quickly grabbing hold of said Umbreon, again holding her in a hug. Chell laid a paw on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her while baring her teeth at the two teenagers.

Glados and (more hesitantly) Wheatley then got in front of the two, as if to solidify the answer of; No way in hell!

Plumeria sighed and shook her head. "You try to be kind..."

The boy looked at her. "Should I?"

"Please. I'll even help. Go Toxapex." She lightly flung an Ultra Ball out and out came a light blue, pink, and orange Pokemon resembling a spiked coral reef. It moved one of it's limbs revealing a small creature underneath, which grinned evilly.

As the boy tossed his own Pokemon out, which this time was a Haunter, he questioned his partner. "I thought you'd have thrown out Salazzle, what with all the Steel type going on here."

"Left her back at headquarters, now let's do this thing! Toxapex, Pin Missile on Umbreon, let's go!"

"Right, Haunter, Shadow Ball!"

"Son of a Bisharp, everyone move! Chell, go!" Alexis yelled, tossing her from her arms and throwing herself out of the way, along with the others. The attacks hit the ground with an explosion of green and purple.

Glados skid to a halt, scratching the ground with her claws. "Let's see how high and mighty you feel after this!" She sprang back into the air and charged forward. "Take this! Sky Attack!"

Like before, light formed around her, taking the form of a white dragon with glowing yellow eyes, as she charged into the two's flying rides. They tried to dodge, but didn't quite make it and the were sent right down to the earth. They recovered quickly however and called they're fallen bats back before Glados had the chance to turn around.

"Why you, Toxapex, Poison Sting! Go!" Plumeria called, thrusting her hand toward them.

Venomous glowing purple stingers flew from the Pokemon toward Alexis and Chell, who was ready to take the attack if necessary, but low and behold, she didn't have to. Wheatley quickly floated over between the two and the attack, deflecting it completely.

Chell and Alexis both stared at him after that.

He turned and saw that, and answered their silent questions. "What? You told me that Steel is immune to Poison. And since that move had the word Poison in it I figured that counted as one of those. Might as well block it."

Both blinked and gave him a smile. "Thanks Wheatley." Alexis thanked.

"No proble-"

"Koffing, Poison Gas!"

Alexis gasped again. "Oh no!"

Before anyone could react, a cloud of purple gas struck them all from seemingly nowhere. Being that they were caught off guard, there was nowhere to run for, while two of them were immune to Poison, two were not. Alexis began to cough and her eyes began to water, making it impossible to see anything around her.

"Chell! *cough* Wheatley! *cough* Glados! Where *cough* are you?"

One of them was right above the cloud.

 _Shit_. she thought, as she dove down and began flapping her wings furiously to send the fatal air away. Soon, she saw it began to work and the other three slowly became visible again. But only one was moving. Glados let out one of the few frightened gasps she ever had and dove down, landing right next to them.

Wheatley was panicking while Chell and Alexis lay, barely consious on the ground.

Chell was gritting her teeth as the rings on her body flashed purple in distress, while Alexis was struggling to breathe and letting out harsh coughs every couple of seconds.

Glados was floored. She had no clue what to do, neither did Wheatley. They both just looked at each other, for once with zero hatred in either's eyes.

"Well, that was easy enough. Thanks Grunt number 27." Plumeria's voice cut though the silence as she was now joined by a third grunt with a Koffing and a Flygon. They all began walking toward the now only double threat, thought to them is wasn't even that much.

"No problem, now what was your target here?" he asked.

"The Umbreon. So yeah, big help there."

Through the hot pain engulfing her body, Chell continued her glare, refusing to look afraid in front of whoever this was. But she knew that this was a losing battle, as she could barely see now through her blurring vision.

 _What does she even want with me? Won't be all pointless...when this stuff...kills...me...?_

Glados watched as her mouth untwisted from a snarl into a once again blank slate as her eyes closed and she stopped moving, but to Glados' surprise, she was still breathing.

 _So she's not dead yet..._ she thought.

Alexis saw this and tried to call out to her, but she just didn't have the energy to find her voice. All she could do is grunt and cry out as the poison began it's work. Wheatley saw this and, something sparked in him that hadn't sparked in a long time. The urge to protect.

He flew forward, launching a Thundershock straight at the three humans, but it was quickly deflected by the third grunt's Flygon who simply swatted it away like it was nothing.

The grunt facepalmed. "Dumb Magnemite. Flygon, Sand Tomb."

"Fly!" it cried, summoning a large sandy tornado which took Wheatley for a ride.

"Woooooah!"

Glados watched as she was now left alone to defend herself and the others. She stood her ground however and spread her wings wide before Chell and Alexis. She then looked back at Chell and said something she never thought she would. _A whole lot of firsts for me today._ She thought.

"You'll take her over my cold, dead body!"

Plumeria only laughed. "Oh, I think that can be arranged. Everyone?"

Glados lost a tad bit of her confidence as the Pokemon of all three, and even the ones from earlier came toward her, threatening grins on their faces.

"Let's end this. Toxapex, Liquidation."  
"Flygon, Dragon Tail! Koffing, Tackle!"  
"Haunter, finish this with Shadow Ball!"

The three leapt forward, as the other three came charging with Fury Swipes, X-Sisccor, and Dragon Breath. Glados shielded herself using her wings and activating her Steel Wing attack, but she couldn't fight off all that power. Not when she was in Aperture, and certainly not now.

She screamed in pain as she was flung into the side of a building behind the two poisoned teammates. She then hit the ground with a loud bang. She looked up with one eye as the woman crouched down and picked up the unmoving Umbreon. Glados' vision started to darken until all she had left was one final thought.

 _Chell..._

* * *

 _And there ya have it! I don't know when the next chapter will be out since i'll be really busy for a while, but hey keep up the encouragement. It's really what motivates me to keep this story going._

 _Oh, by the way, credit to for those Pokedex Entries. They're taken from Ruby, Sapphire, Sun, and Moon respectively if you're curious._

 _See you guys next time! :3_


	7. Trapped and Separated

_**Alright! I actually got another chapter done before I turned thirty! (Or any of you died of old age.) So there's an accomplishment. This one is a little shorter as what I have in mind for this story, I wanted to save it for separate chapters. Next chapter will be longer, and epic too I promise you that.**_

 _ **So, now you won't have to tear your hair out waiting to see what happens next, sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's always an easy way to get people interested in your story. x3**_

 _ **Now onto the Reviews!**_

 _ **: Thanks for all the feedback! Glad you like how I write this! The support i've gotten for this story is what's keeping me going on it and why my other stories are suffering a tad...people need to review those stories more. *HINT***_

 _ **Anywho, let's do this.**_

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 _ **\- Voltaradragoness**_

* * *

Warmth. Something originally thought to be something Glados could never truly feel, but now that's all she could feel and she wasn't going to lie for once. She liked it. Her once piercing yellow eyes opened slowly to reveal a sight she was all too familiar with. Sterile white walls. As she lifted her head and regained herself, she noticed that she was laying in a small bed similar to one a pet would lay in with a silver pillow and blanket. Almost the same color as her body. As well as there being a minor dull pain throughout her metallic body. Not only that, but she also wasn't alone in the room. Within feet of her, with her back to her, was a woman with red hair and a nurses outfit on.

 _Where the hell am I?_ she thought. She shifted in her bed, making a noise that got the woman's attention.

"Hm? Oh! You're awake." Glados flinched at her too cheerful tone of voice, but she didn't respond right away.

The woman moved closer to her, and attempted to place a hand on her head, which Glados moved away from. The woman pulled her hand back and frowned. "Don't be afraid...I'm not going to hurt you..."

Her tone was quiet and soothing now, which Glados now found hard to ignore, so she just looked away.

"I'm glad you're alright. You and your friend there were hurt pretty badly."

The female avian's eyes widened at this, and everything came back to her all at once.

"Oh my god!" she blurted out without thinking, as she snapped into a standing position, surprising the nurse and causing herself to flinch at the sudden throbbing pain that moving too fast produced.

"Oh, be careful, you sustained some pretty bad battle damage...though it seems you can speak. I had a feeling after seeing the translator."

Glados narrowed her eyes at her. "Yes, I can speak just fine! Now tell me, you said 'you and your friend.' That should've been plural, why isn't it!?"

The nurse took a step back. "Wait, what? There were more of you? Oh dear..."

"Yes! There were four of us! Where are the other two?" She looked around again. "And where am I?"

She put her hands up. "Relax, before I answer, let me go let the staff know that we're missing two other potentially injured Pokemon."

Glados' frown grew lower. "That may or may not be the case. Who's the other one you did find?"

"A Magnemite."

"Then you're looking for a Pokemon and a human!" She snapped, stomping a foot on the bed.

"A-Alright, alright." With that, the nurse hurried out of the room.

Glados herself hopped off the bed and followed her soon after.

Walking past what looked like a front desk where said nurse was talking on the phone, she came to the conclusion that she was in some kind of hospital, but once she glanced out of the glass doors, she saw the sign which made her realize something else.

 _Pokemon Center? So this was the place that girl was talking about! That's...convienent actually._ She looked back at the nurse. _So they found the moron, but not the other two? I mean, based on what that human with the awful dress sense said, it's safe to assume that Chell was taken, but what about that girl? Alexis? She was laying not far from me, how'd they not see her?_

 _Nngh!_

Due to her battle wounds continuing to cause her minor pain, and as the nurse continued to talk frantically into her phone, Glados took her place on a nearby couch in what seemed to be a sitting area. Many other humans and Pokemon were sitting nearby, and she started to see what Alexis meant by Pokemon and People sharing a bond. It was similar to how humans interact with pets, but somehow it seemed deeper than that.

Pokemon overall seemed to possess intelligence that regular animals lacked, making more complex friendships possible. Glados wasn't interested in the emotional part of it, but the very concept was what intrigued her. She simply observed the many pairs around her, occasionally escaping into her own thoughts about what was going on.

After awhile, her attention was now below her as she felt pinpricks of worry. Seeing Chell and hell, even herself in such a hopeless situation genuinely bothered her. She hated the idea of being powerless, and not only did she have to face that, she had to face it physically, which she disliked even more. As anyone would.

 _Could they have taken her too? Why would they do that though? They only seemed interested in the killer vixen known as Chell, so what use would she be to them?_

A loud crash suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts as she heard Wheatley groan from within a pile of boxes.

"Ugh, you'd think I'd have a better time with this zero gravity movement..."

A loud bark suddenly sounded as a large canine - like Pokemon approached him, a box stuck on one of it's horns. Flames licked at the sides of it's mouth as Wheatley screamed, realizing what was about to happen.

Glados almost lifted a wing in his defense, but the creature's trainer, who was a young boy with short brown hair with blue eyes, suddenly called out to it.

"Houndoom! No! Leave it alone!" The Pokemon whimpered and returned to him, leaving Wheatley thankful for humans, for a change.

Glados then sighed, shook her head, and jumped off the couch, appearing before the floating magnet just as he rose above the box pile. "Nice job moron."

He narrowed his eye at her, but as he was about to retort, he noticed she was alone. "Um, where are the other two?"

Glados' face fell and she refused to meet the blue-eyed creatures gaze. This got him worried as he'd never seen the evil queen ever show an emotion such as that. "I don't know."

"What? What do you mean, 'I don't know?'"

"I mean, I don't know. According to the idiot nurse who's behind the counter over there, she only found us."

"Well...didn't those strange people say they wanted to capture Chell? Maybe they did."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I figured out that much. Why would the human be missing though?"

"Hm...maybe she just left us? Was fed up with us? Didn't want to deal with us anymore?"

She raised an eye ridge at that. "What gives you that stupid idea? She seemed all to happy to be with us. A little too happy if you ask me."

"Isn't that human nature? I mean, that's how Chell felt, wasn't it?"

 _Wait, did he of all people just bring up a good point? The hell is going on anymore?_ Glados thought. "It's...possible, I guess..."

"Hello? You two over there!" Both steel types turned to the now unoccupied nurse.

"Yes?" Glados answered, as they both made their way over to the desk.

"First off, let me introduce myself since I had never had the chance. I'm Nurse Joy, and I'm the head of this Pokemon Center."

"O-Oh, um...pleasure to meet you miss." Wheatley said. "Sorry about the boxes, my mistake."

She glanced at the pile, but waved it off with a smile. "No worries, you're not the first nor will you be the last Pokemon to knock things over." The then cleared her throat. "Anyway, I called up Officer Jenny about the missing duo you described, and she did have something. After Team Skull attacked, there were reports of them taking two with them. A girl and an Umbreon. Are those the two you're looking for?"

"Yes!" Glados said, a little too loudly, she then folded herself away a bit. "Erm, yes. That's them. Did this officer know where they were headed?"

"So they did take the other lady too..." Wheatley said, more to himself.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, but it'd probably be best if you two were to talk to her yourself. She'll help you, don't worry. It'll diffidently be easier with those translators you have on. Lucky bunch you two are, those aren't easy to come by."

That made them both wonder; How'd Alexis get her hands on them then?

"You got a clue where the station is?" Wheatley asked.

"Yup, it's right down the road, not far from here."

"Fine then, let's go." Glados stated, signaling for the magnet to follow with her wing.

"Good luck you two. Come back anytime you need some help!"

* * *

Cold. Something Chell was not used to feeling when waking up as normally she was in a relaxation chamber, which was as warm as laying in a bed while in the sunshine, though she never truly enjoyed it because it was all simulated, but she would've gladly taken that now over her current situation.

Her eyes opened to what appeared to a be a generic type of prison cell, minus the stone walls, which instead appeared to resemble carpeting. Thin carpeting. The floor was hard however, either being even thinner carpet or hardwood. She lifted her head slowly as it felt like it was ten times heavier than it used to be, and scanned her surroundings carefully. Beyond the cell door seemed to just be other cells, so she was lost as to where she actually was.

 _Of course that did make her realize something though. I was taken! Wait, does that mean I'm alone!?_

She sat up quickly, and regretting it even quicker as she saw the rings on her body flash purple and her small body cried out with pain equal to searing hot lightning. Though it did reveal one thing to her, she wasn't alone.

The human that had been their equivalent of a guide was laying beside her, un-moving. Panic instantly gripped the Umbreon as she scooted over to see if she was still alive and to her relief, she was.

Her breathing was forced and her face was contorted in pain too, but she was very much alive. Chell nearly fell over in relief. With that out of the way, she stood up straight and began looking for a way out. Then an idea hit her.

 _Wait a minute, I can get out of here like I always get out of these situations!_

She attempted to activate her Portal Frenzy attack, and aimed her head between the bars...and fired. Within a second, she realized that was a mistake. Upon the attack making contact with the gap in the bars, a large wall of yellow electricity activated, blocking the attack and zapping her.

She couldn't help but let out a small yelp at the unexpected agony as it sent her flying into the back wall of the cell. After hitting the ground, she pulled herself up and glared at the force-field, which had now dissipated.

 _Okay...I should've known that'd be too easy._

"Urghh..."

Chell's ears perked up at that. _Alexis?_

Alexis' green eyes revealed themselves slightly, and now they were not only clouded with pain, but fear too. That second emotion lessened though when she saw Chell.

"Chell...? Where?" Her voice was filled with rasp and weakness, which saddened the former test subject. That was when she noticed that the girl's face was beyond flushed. An indication of a fever.

 _Great..._ Chell responded by shaking her head, a signal that she didn't know where they were either.

As she did, a hearty laugh sounded from behind them, Chell turned and saw one of the Skull grunts standing behind the cell door.

"You two finally up? Hmph, thought you'd died and I'd have to tell Guzma that he'd have to dispose of a couple of new bodies."

Both females gave him a disgusted look at that. That's when he noticed Alexis. "Heh, you ain't lookin' so good girly. Bet you wish you were a Pokemon right now, they take that kinda stuff better."

 _Well that explains why I don't feel particularly sick._ Chell thought.

The grunt suddenly stopped taunting and picked up what looked like a walkie-talkie. "Yeah? Yeah, I'm down here right now. Yeah, they're awake. How are they? Well, the chick looks like she could drop dead anytime. Huh? Oh, ok."

He put it back in his pocket and smirked. "I'll be right back girlies, don't you go anywhere." He mocked, ending with a loud laugh as he left their line of sight.

"They've taken us...I thought they only wanted you though." Alexis said after a few moments of silence.

Chell shrugged, not understanding either, but she attempted to express concern at her ally's condition by nudging her with her head and lowering her ears, luckily she got the message.

"I'm...alright, sort of. The poison will dissipate, it just affects humans a little more than it does Pokemon." She then attempted to lift herself off the ground, but as she did, she cried out and clutched at her chest and she began to cough violently.

Chell was frozen, as this was not a problem she knew how to solve, the most she knew about medical care was how to bandage up a simple flesh wound, so this was foreign to her.

The most she could do was push against her and make her lay back down. _Stay down! Stop moving!  
_

The girl didn't put up much resistance and almost hurt herself further by hitting the ground too hard. "Umph...Arceus this hurts like hell..." She whined.

Chell ravaged her mind for something she could do help, but found nothing as there was nothing nearby to use as medicine, so she settled for the only thing she could do.

She laid down next to the girl and pressed herself up against her chest, wrapping her tail around one of her legs. This surprised Alexis, but also made her smile. "Chell...thank you..."

Neither fell asleep, as they were too concerned with what would happen to them if they did, so they just laid like that for Arceus knows how long. It felt like an eternity, when it could've just been ten minutes, but Alexis focused only on the warmth her newfound friend was gifting her, and how grateful she was for her.

 _It's hard to still be kind to others after being through so much._ She thought.

Chell had turned her awareness on, but her mind off, and wasn't thinking about much. She just tried to focus on being aware of their surroundings, but she couldn't help but wonder where Glados and Wheatley were. She didn't feel much concern, but she wondered what happened to them after they were taken. Anyone would after all.

 _Did they manage to get away from these...monsters? Did they run off and abandon us? That wouldn't surprise me. It's practically in their nature._

She opened an eye and glanced at the pained expression that Alexis had, then shut the eye again.

 _If that's the case...well, I won't do the same. It's nice to be around another human that's kind. I won't abandon her._

She took a deep breath and placed a paw on her hand. _I'll protect her._

 _*Creak*_

Chell's ears shot up and so did her head. Another grunt was unlocking the door and coming in, and he was holding some things that she had never seen before. A spherical object and what looked like a collar of some sort. Chell stepped in front of Alexis protectively, who was now semi-alert and moving in the opposite direction of the grunt.

The boy just chuckled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"I see, so those two are friends of yours?" Officer Jenny asked, reading some forms as she talked to the Skarmory and Magnemite in front of her.

Glados huffed. "Oh please, they're just useful to is all. Well, to me. He could care less if they live or die." She snorted, pointing at Wheatley.

"Looks who's talking, She - Witch." He bit back, but secretly thought; _You're a horrible liar too by the way._

"Point is, we want to know if you know where they were taken, so we can go take them back."

Jenny nodded. "I do actually, there's a place called Po Town, Team Skull's hideout is believed to be there. I've been meaning to raid their base for some time now."

Glados was already walking towards the door when Wheatley asked if she would like to come with them to help.

"What!?" Glados nearly screamed.

Officer Jenny thought about it for a moment. "I don't have a lot of backup at the moment, but then again, neither do Team Skull. Most of them would be gone raiding other towns at the moment..."

After another moment, she snapped her fingers. "You know what, let's do it. My Pokemon combined with you two should be more than enough power to bust through."

Glados face-winged again. "You have got to be kidding me..."

After some preparation, the triple threat made their way outside and the Officer mounted her motor bike. "Can you two keep up with a speeding vehicle?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you?" Wheatley sneered at Glados, getting in her face.

She responded by pushing him away. "Better than you ever could you evil metal ball of idiocy"

Jenny nodded and began speeding off, Glados flapped her wings and charged forward with the metal ball not far behind, but still behind.


End file.
